Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to field of display technique, in particular to a display apparatus and a method for driving the same.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of display technique, especially the field of liquid crystal display, data signals of pixels in a display apparatus is provided by a source driving circuit such as a source driving chip IC.
The source driving IC in the existing display apparatus is provided with a plurality of signal output channels corresponding to a plurality of data lines respectively. When the thin film transistors which correspond to one row of pixels corresponding to one of the gate lines are simultaneously turned on, the data signal provided by each data line will charge a pixel electrode corresponding to each pixel. A charging time for each pixel in the row of pixels is the same and equal to a time in which the pixel is switched on.
As shown in FIG. 1, the source driving IC includes N data signal output channels each corresponding to one of the data lines D1 to Dn. The data signal output channels may output data signals corresponding to red pixels (R), green pixels (G), blue pixels (B) or other color pixels respectively. The N data signal output channels are simultaneously switched on to output the data signals, i.e, charge simultaneously the pixel electrodes corresponding to a gate line, and a charging time is equal to a time for controlling the transistor to be turned on by the gate line. For example, a switch-on time of the gate line is about 15 μs, and thus the time for charging each pixel is about 15 μs which is sufficient for charging each pixel completely. However, the source driving IC having the plurality of data signal output channels has a complicated structure a high cost, which is not in favor of obtaining a display apparatus with simple structure at a low cost.
In prior art, in order to solve the problem as described above, as shown in FIG. 2, a demultiplexer is provided between a source driving circuit 100 and data lines, and each output line of the demultiplexer is provided with a switch 300. For three sub-pixels in one pixel unit, the three sub-pixels are controlled by three switches to be charged in different time periods respectively. That is, the switch 300 is disposed between each of data lines D1, D2 and D3 and the source driving circuit 100, and each of the switches 300 controls a sub-pixel corresponding to one of the data lines to be charged. Assuming a time for charging the three sub-pixels in one pixel unit is set as 15 μs, as shown in FIG. 2, the three sub-pixels in one pixel unit are charged in three charging phases respectively. Since only one of the sub-pixels is charged in each charging phase, if the charging time for each pixel unit is 15 μs, the charging time for each sub-pixel is 5 μs, which is such a too short charging time and will result in a poor display.